


The Remedy

by Caedus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Evil Space Boyfriends, I will not apologise, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Smut, Tension, a lot of that, but hux likes it, dubious consent i guess, force-induced hard-on, i have inappropriate use of the force issues, i just needed to drabble, idk interpret it for yourselves guys, implied non-con?, kylo ren has control issues, nine inch nails and puscifer made me do it sorry, nope I will not, tbh it's all pretty complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedus/pseuds/Caedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrift on a ship with a man he despises, Kylo Ren finds ways to amuse himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

For most of his life, he had used the Force for grander gestures. With the right emphasis placed in the right location, it could slam doors. It could throw people across rooms. It could tear flesh. With effort, it could pull buildings clean down.

But it was only when Kylo Ren discovered a softer target that he decided to tone things down. With the right emphasis placed in the right location, it could raise hairs. It could prick goosebumps upon freckled skin. It could harden muscle. It could _loosen_ muscle.

It could induce pain. But perhaps not yet.

The first time, he watched from the opposite side of the bridge of the _Finalizer_ as the celebrated General Hux stood gazing out upon the starfield and shifted, shifted subtly as his breathing quickened.

The second time, Ren felt, from his quarters, as the General wavered, stumbled mid-command as he became hard against his will.

"Sir?"

The response that followed was snapped, all too harsh, and the suddenly-all-too-human man excused himself, beat a hasty retreat-- apologies, his dinner must have disagreed with him. A powerful, domineering man, a commander of his own empire, reduced to quivering tension and a desperation for release. 

Reclined upon the bed in his own quarters, his hand upon his own cock, Kylo Ren smirked.

The third time, and the fourth time, Ren was within sight, but unsuspected. Unnoticed. In control, in his own way. Watching pure power come undone beneath his own hands. Just the way he liked it.

People began to talk.

It took weeks before the General even caught on. He was a man of practicality, a man of logic. A man who understood little of the subtle nuances of the universe he pretended to command.

On the night that he showed himself at the warrior's door, flustered, cheeks red, hard as hell, all he wanted was release.

And Kylo Ren was very willing to provide that release.

With the General bent over his desk, he witnessed the undoing of a man destined for greatness. Without a word having been spoken, he felt warmth spill over his hands, felt pale skin shake, heard those perfectly clipped tones slip and gasp -- "Hells..." -- and Kylo Ren knew.

He knew he would never be talked down to again.


End file.
